


What Counts

by lunaseemoony



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 21:33:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7774507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunaseemoony/pseuds/lunaseemoony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor ends a discussion about the merits of intimacy and kissing in the best way possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Counts

**Author's Note:**

> I'm posting fics from tumblr to complete collections

The Doctor and Rose bounced and floated up the TARDIS ramp respectively. He was already going on about where they were headed next. Something about a distress call somewhere, she couldn’t be bothered. Her hand clutched her chest, bearing down on her swelling heart. She could’ve stayed a lot longer than two days, had even tried to persuade him. But the Doctor argued that they wore out their welcome. 

If it weren’t for the sudden halt of the engines Rose wouldn’t have registered that they landed in the Vortex. “Just imagine, communicating like that all the time.”

“Don’t have to,” the Doctor muttered over his shoulder as he untwisted his body from a pretzel while he’d been arguing with the controls. “We _saw_  it.” 

“It’s so intimate.” She strolled up to the console and leaned up against it next to him. Her heart sped up to a gallop just being near him. “Kissing, like that.”

He had his head buried in a monitor, seemingly only half listening to what she was saying. She could tell him the most shocking news and he’d reply with the same degree of nonchalance. “They don’t see it that way.”

“No, but we do. Seriously though. How do you _show_  someone you love them without words if kissing means nothing more than pass the vinegar?”

The Doctor took off his specs and folded them up into his coat pocket and turned to look at her properly. “This really bothers you.”

“No first kisses. No dreaming of your first kiss only to be disappointed when it winds up being incredibly awkward.”

“Nothing awkward about our -” the Doctor started before clearing his throat and shoving his hand through his hair and turning back around. 

“What?” Rose leaned in. 

He shook his head. “Nothing. Think I need to take a look at the time dilator. Been making this awful wheezing sound lately don’t you think Rose?”

Rose released a twinge of anger on a huff. “What, with Lady Cassandra? That wasn’t awkward for you?” He stiffened and she swallowed a bit of pride.

“Wasn’t talking about that. Doesn’t count anyway.” 

Rose smoothed the wrinkles over her shirt and pushed herself off the console. She finally looked at the Doctor properly, hands gripping the coral like talons and eyes trained on the monitor as though his life depended on it. Her hand crept up to her chest again, just watching his heave with every breath. 

“Good. ‘cause, you know what kisses are about is showing somebody you care, that you lo-”

A breeze whipped past and he was on her before she could blink, cupping her face and bringing it to his lips. She arched into him, letting her hips writhe with his as his fingers drifted into her hair. He only grinned when their teeth knocked before pulling back a little. He was deliciously cool on her lips, and Rose moaned into his when the taste of butterscotch ice cream met her tongue. She’d never tease him about ice cream flavors again, not as long as they tasted this sweet on him. She gulped down a deep breath after he finally released her with a squeak of their lips. But as his eyes lazily fluttered open a hunger shot through her, and she coiled her arms around his neck. He giggled on her lips as she claimed his and explored him anew. Rose melted in his arms as he opened up to her. A minute or two later she was too glad to be fending off a bout of dizziness as she nestled her head into the crook of his neck. 

“Nothing awkward about that,” she hummed.

“Still not our first time.”

Rose pulled back. “What??” 

He took her hand. “Why don’t we ah, go have a sit down on the couch and I can tell you all about it.”


End file.
